Capitulo 6
En New York Myron-Chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos...:D Todos- .-. ........ Myron-Como algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, mi cumpleaños será pronto Greg-De verdad? Ah sí, ya lo recordé, continua Myron-Bueno, ya no puedes burlarte de mí porque voy a cumplir 17, así que ya no soy un niño Greg-Hasta que cumplas los 21 años, hablaremos, de acuerdo? Myron-Idiota ¬¬ Taylor-Déjame adivinar, harás una fiesta? Myron-Exactamente Taylor! Será para celebrar mis 17 años, todos ustedes están invitados :D Kitty-Myron, todos estamos felices porque y ya no eres el pequeño de 13 años con el todos convivimos en las preparatoria, pero hacer una fiesta? Quieres que te recordemos todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas dos fiestas que tuvimos? Myron-Bueno, yo estuve en ese accidente y me sorprende que estuviera vivo ._. ...yo no tengo la culpa de que la gente conduzca hebria, yo no era el connductor, así que yo no fui el culpable Francis-Comienzo a pensar que disimuladamente me estás culpando a mí de que haya pasado ese accidente Myron-"El saco le queda a quien se lo pone"...vamos chicos, será divertido, no porque se nos haya ido de la mano en las fiestas pasadas quiere decir que dejemos de hacer y divertirnos Kitty-No sé porque pienso que es una mala idea Myron-Vamos Kitty, sé que quieres 7u7...como sea, todos están invitados, y quien quiera divertirse, obviamente asistirá, pero eso sí, no me gustaría que algún desconocido se colé en mi fiesta Joey-Bueno, diré algo que debo decir ahora o callar para siempre, unos días antes de las locales, Víctor me dijo que quería ser parte de The Harmony New Yorkers, no sé si quiera unirse él solo o también Thomas y Didier Myron-En serio?! Cuando podremos librarnos de ese trio de idiotas?! Sheldon-Bueno, parece que nunca, y qué le dijiste? Joey-Ni siquiera me dejó terminar, dijo que debía pensarlo y dialogarlo con ustedes Myron-Pues diles que se vayan al diablo! (Todos hablaban) Skylart-(Se acerca y se sienta junto a Mason) Hey Mason Mason-Ah...qué sucede? Skylart-Oye...cómo sigue Jane, la has visto? Mason-Sí pero...está tratando de procesar lo que pasó con su padre Skylart-Yo...nunca pensé que algo así pasaría Mason-No es culpa de nadie, Jane quiere disimular y fingir que no le importa, pero...yo sé que dentro de ella eso le duele Skylart-He querido llamarle pero...no quiero hacer algún momento incómodo Mason-Ella estará bien, te lo aseguro, solo...necesita tiempo para procesarlo Skylart-Ok (Hablaban) Myron-Y no se me olvida la vez en aquella playa donde nos lanzaron arena y nos pegaban con las pelotas, de ningún modo los dejarémos entrar!!! Katherine-Disculpen, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de aceptarlos a ellos 3 a que se unan al Club, muchos de nosotros no podremos pasar ni 5 minutos sin haber querido golpearlos Myron-Exacto!...Joey, dales la noticia! Joey-Qué quieres que le diga a Víctor? Myron-Dile que después de todo lo que nos han hecho hacer él, Thomas y Didier, no los dejarémos ser parte del Club Silencio..... (Suena la campana) Joey, Madison, Alistair y Francis caminaban por los pasillos hablando y riendo hasta que se dan cuenta que Víctor está cerca de ellos en su casillero sacando unos libros. Joey-Ay no puede ser, ahí está Alistair-Bueno...es ahora o nunca Francis-Aunque hay un 99% de que te va a golpear o te dirá algo ofensivo Joey-99%? Algo más alentador? Francis-90% Joey, Alistair y Madison- ._. .......... Francis-Ok! 89% Joey, Alistair y Madison- .-. ........ Francis-85%!, Alistair, Madison, ayúdenme! Madison-Solo dile que no es bienvenido Joey-Ok, y oye, cómo sigue Jane? No la he visto desde Dia de Gracias, escuché que discutió con su papá por el embarazo Alistair-Oye cierto, está bien? No la hemos visto Madison-Ella va a estar bien! Solo ve Francis-Lo entendemos, te incomoda hablar de la situación porque tú y Skylart estuvieron ahí, Joey, no hay que incomodarla, ve con Víctor Joey-Vale :D (Camina) Espera! (Se detiene)...Ahorita ya, quieren que vaya con él? ._. Alistair-Es en lo que habíamos quedado Joey-Ahora? .-. Alistair-Ahora Joey-Pero... Francis-Se te va a escapar! Joey-Ya voy, ya! (Se aleja) Víctor-(En su casillero) ^^''' Joey-Víctor Fuentes...tenemos que hablar sobre tu petición de entrar a The Harmony New Yorkers Víctor-............ ............................... Esa noche Myron-Sean bienevenidos, esto será divertido, el tiempo pasa tan rápido, cuando tenía 13 años pensaba que tardaría mucho en cumplir 17 :D Greg-(Prendiendo las bocinas) Bueno, cada año más que cumples, un año menos para hacerte burla de ser el más pequeño del grupo como cuando tenías 15 años Gregory-Qué vas a poner hermano? Greg-Una pista, esta canción es un Hit del 2011 7u7 Francis-Oh Dios, no me digas, ya sé cuál es! (Música) Gregory-Party rock Spencer-Yeah Gregory y Spencer-Whoa! Let's go! Sheldon con los Alumnos (Taylor)-Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (yeah) And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!) Everybody just have a good time (clap!) Sheldon y Francis con los Alumnos (Taylor)-Party rock is in the house tonight (oh) Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!) And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah) We just wanna see you... shake that! Skylart-In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot Booty move the weight like she owns the block Where I drank I gots to know Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll Half black half white, domino Gain the money Oprah Doe! Shannon-Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin Hey! Joey con los Alumnos (Taylor)-Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa) Everybody just have a good time (yeah) And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Let's go Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!) And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see you... shake that! Roderick-Every day I'm shuffling Shuffling shuffling Spencer-Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad Skylart (Con Joey)-One more shot for us (Another round) Please fill up my cup (Don't mess around) We just wanna see (You shake it now) Now you home with me (You're naked now) Katherine y Kitty-Get up get down put your hands up to the sound 3x Put your hands up to the sound 2x Get up 9x Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up! 4x Sheldon y Francis con Katherine (Kitty)-Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!) And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good good good time Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Oh! Oh! (Gregory-Time to fill it now!) Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Roderick-Shake that! Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling Katherine y Kitty (Gregory)-Put your put your Put your put your (yeah yeah) Put your put your (whoa!) Put your put your Put your hands up Your hands up Put your hands up Roderick-Every day I'm shuffling Mientras comenzaban a divertirse, Myron se acercó con Taylor, Greg, Gregory, Katherine, Francis, Elena y Sheldon Myron-Oigan, y han hablado con Nancy? Saben si va a venir :D? Elena-Ay, no puede ser Myron, esas gemelas eran una pesadilla de novias y unas arpías, ninguno de nosotros sabe como saliste con una de ellas Myron-Nancy era muy amable por dentro, a comparación de Tracy que era una malvada por dentro y por fuera Elena-Como sea, nadie sabe cómo anduviste con ella Kitty-Oye Myron, como es que nunca nos hablaste a nosotros de la gemela Nancy? Eh? Myron-Es información confidencial, esa es la razón Madison-No tiene sentido que digas eso, porque ya todos sabemos que fuiste novio de una gemela Myron-Pero ustedes siempre me decían que yo no iba a conseguir novia en McKinley por ser pequeño, pero mirenme, conseguí tener a una gemela a mis pies Greg-Querrás decir, una gemela te tenía a ti en sus pies Todos-(Ríen) Myron-...No es gracioso, Greg 7n7 Greg-Es juego, es juego Los chicos seguían divirtiéndose, de fondo se escuchaba Perfect Ilussion de Lady Gaga. Jane estaba más seria de lo normal, así que se acercó al minibar de Skylart la siguió. Skylart-Ahora tu única opción es embriagarte? Jane-Perdona? Me siento bien Skylart-No, no es así, no estás bien, sé que no es así porque yo estuve ahí y se exactamente lo que sentiste en ese momento Jane-Es muy amable de tu parte que quieras ponerte empático conmigo, pero por qué crees que me afecta tanto? Skylart-Porque no lo haría? No es que haya pasado por eso, pero sé que es duro que tu padre te juzgue así por un error Jane-Bueno, pues duro no comienza a describir lo que sentí en ese momento Skylart-Yo solo quiero decirte que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar del tema puedes burcarme a mí Jane-(Sonríe un poco) Gracias Joey-(Se acerca con ellos) Qué haciendo ñ.ñ? Skylart-Llegas en mal momento, trato de ser comprensivo por lo que le acaba de suceder con su padre Joey-Oh Jane, lamento mucho lo que pasó, espero que se arregle Jane-Oye, estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte Skylart-Cómo te fue con Víctor? Le dijiste? Joey-Se lo dije...y ahora me odia, si les dijera todas las cosas ofensivas que comenzó a decir no me lo creerían, Alistair, Madison y Francis lo vieron de lejos Skylart-Pensé que ya había superado su etapa de ofender a todos Joey-Pues no lo creo, parece que eso ya es permanente Los 3-(Ríen) (Hablaban) Shannon-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos de que deberían hacer un número que hayan hecho cuando ustedes estaban en McKinley, para mostrarnos como era cuando ustedes estaban Francis-Oh, de verdad quieren verlo? Madison-Sí! Tiene razón, tengo curiosidad Sheldon-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren, les mostraremos de lo que somos capaces, sin ustedes Kitty-Vaya, eso suena tentador Myron-Pero les advierto, no hay que hacer una canción de Sia, porque me obligarán a mí a usar el disfráz de Maddie Ziegler Elena-Esta bien, hoy no presentaremos una canción de Sia Taylor-Yo tengo una idea, regionales 2016, lo recuerdan? Greg-No me digas, no me digas, yo puedo adivinarlo, no me digas! :D Elena-Ya sabemos de qué hablas Taylor (Ríe un poco) Taylor-A la una, a las dos, y un, dos, tres, cuatro!! . . 2016 Regionales 2016 Katherine-I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Katherine con chicas de New Directions (Elena)-To fly To fly (Uh, yo, yo) Francis-I used to think that I could not go on Elena-I wish today it would rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Francis-And life was nothing but an awful song Elena (Chicos de New Directions)- They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me (If I can see it) Gregory (Chicos de New Directions)- Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (There's nothing to it) Greg y Gregory-I win, thrive, soar Higher, higher, higher More fire Elena y Katherine (Katherine)-(I came to win), to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Taylor con Chicos de New Directions (Katherine con Chicas de New Directions)- I believe I can fly (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky Greg-See, I was on the verge of breaking down Elena-Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Myron-Sometimes silence can seem so loud Elena (Chicos de New Directions)-I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined (If I can see it) Sheldon (Chicos de New Directions)- I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare (If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (There's nothing to it) Elena y Sheldon con Myron-But when you go hard your nays become yays Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Elena y Katherine (Katherine)- (I came to win), to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Taylor con Chicos de New Directions (Myron con Chicas de New Directions)- I believe I can fly (Fly) (Elena-Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Katherine-Ooh-ooh, uh, yeah) I believe I can fly (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Katherine y Elena-Fly) Taylor (Katherine)-I believe I can fly (Fly) Francis (Myron con Chicas de New Directions)- (Get ready for it, get ready for it) Then I can be it (Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it (Get ready for it, get ready for it) There's nothing to it (Elena y Katherine-Get ready for it!) I believe I can fly (Fly) (Elena-Ooh-ooh) Taylor con Chicos de New Directions (Myron con Chicas de New Directions)-I believe I can touch the sky (Elena-Fly) I think about it every night and day (Fly) (Katherine-Oh) Spread my wings and fly away (Katherine-Ooh, whoa) Francis con Chicos de New Directions (Myron con Chicas de New Directions)-(New Directions- I can fly) I believe I can soar (Fly) (Katherine y Elena-Get ready for it) (New Directions- I can fly) I see me runnin' through that open door (Katherine y Elena-Get ready for it, fly) Taylor con Chicos de New Directions (Myroncon Chicas de New Directions)- (New Directions- I can fly) I believe I can fly (Fly) (Francis-Woo) (Katherine y Elena-Get ready for it) Francis-(New Directions- I can fly) I believe I can fly Taylor y Francis con New Directions- I believe I can fly . . (Aplauden) Mariah-Eso fue estupendo! Myron-Amigos! Qué les parece si jugamos"Manotazo"?! El que pierda se tomará un shot Sheldon-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! :D Greg-Bueno, ya veremos cuanto resisten sus miserables cuerpos Varios de los chicos se juntaron en la mesa y Myron sacó unas barajas, mientras jugaban Lisa estaba mirando desde el minibar y Joey se acercó a ella. Minetras que de fondo se escuchaba "Your love"-The Ouflied. Joey-Te diviertes? Lisa-No tanto...la verdad no me imaginaba ese lado de tus amigos, si que disfrutan estar en una fiesta Joey-Bueno, ellos no hacen fiestas tan seguido, pero cuando lo hacen...hacen este tipo de cosas Los 2-(Ríen) Lisa-...Pero me he dado cuenta que son buenas personas...y divertidos Joey-En eso tienes razón...oye, he estado pensando...en lo que dijo tu papá en esa cena Lisa-Ah sí? Y qué es lo que has pensado? Joey-Parece alguien estricto pero creo que puedo lidiar con padres así Lisa-(Ríe)...Si soy felíz él hace lo que sea por aceptarlo Joey-Tu serías felíz...conmigo? Lisa-No lo sé, porqué no habría de? Joey-...Yo tampoco sé...porque no habrías de ser felíz Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas para besarse, pero... Alistair y Francis-Amigo!!!!!!!!! Joey-Oh vaya, son unos malditos Lisa-(Ríe un poco) Los dos chicos se acercaron a ellos, Francis se puso en medio de Lisa y Joey, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de ambos. Francis-Hermano, qué estás haciendo? Joey-Más bien, qué están haciendo ustedes? Lisa-Oye, tu boca huele a alcohol Francis-Somos muy malos para este juego del "Manotazo" Alistair-Somos? Más bien serás tú, perdiste y te tocó tomar 13 veces Joey-Bueno, y tú cuantas veces te tocó tomar? Alistair-Nueve .-. Lisa y Joey-(Ríen) Alistair-No se burlen (Gira sus ojos) Lisa-En serio, supongo entonces que los dos no son buenos para ese juego (Ríe) Francis-Oye, no te burles de nuestro record de perdidas en el "Manotazo" con eso destruimos a todos esta noche, Lisa Regina Parker Lisa-(Ríe) Dios Joey-Ok, he llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes dos están muy hebrios Francis-No tanto Alistair-Yo solo me siento mareado Joey-Fue buena decisión que se hayan retirado del juego, no puedo imaginarmelos si no lo hubieran hecho y siguieran perdiendo Francis-Te preocupas por nosotros :,D Lisa-Es tan lindo Joey, te preocupas por tus dos mejores amigos, y cuidas de ellos como si fueran tus hijitos Alistair-Eso no es verdad, yo no necesito que el cuide de mí, pero juntos nos encargamos de que Francisco...tenga salud ñ.ñ Joey-Oye, es cierto (Ríe) Francis-No soy tan menor que ustedes, solo por dos años, sé cuidarme solo Los 4 chicos reían a carcajadas, por alguna razón mirar reír a Lisa, le dio algo de seguridad a Joey, ya que estaba enamorado de ella, y que mejor, ya sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él, así que porqué no hacerlo, se preguntó. Joey-No ya se iban? Alistair y Francis- ._. ....... Joey- .-. ...... Alistair y Francis- ._. ...... Francis-Ash, amargado (Se van) Lisa-Así que tus amigos están acostumbrados a llegar en malos momentos? Joey-Juro que no volverá a pasar...ellos ya sabrán en qué momento será Lisa-Está bien (Sonríe un poco) Joey-Entonces...quieres hacerlo oficial? Lisa-Hacer el intento? Eso quieres deir? Joey-No perdemos nada intentándolo...tal vez funcione muy bien Lisa-...Eso me encantaría (Se besan) Madison, Alistair y Francis-(Hablaban) Madison-Oigan...alguien ya vió lo que estoy viendo? Alistair y Francis-(Voltean y miran a Joey y Lisa besándose) Alistair-(Ríe un poco) No puede ser verdad Madison-Oigan, hay que alegrarnos por ellos, por lo menos se consiguió una novia que les agrada a TODOS aquí Alistair-De hecho, quién no olvida a su otra novia, Astrid, esa arpía? Madison-Sí era una arpía...ella nunca me agradó, pero Lisa sí Francis-...Oye, si querías que nos fueramos para que pudieras besar a una chica en paz solo pudiste decirlo!! Joey y Lisa-(Se separan) Joey-Muérete! (Ríe) Lisa-(Ríe) Myron-Oigan, yo no permito parejas besándose en mi fiesta! Madison-Eres un amargado Myron, deja que disfruten su momento juntos Myron-Pues por lo menos yo les gané a todos, les dije que pronto serían novios y ustedes no me creían Greg-Bueno, entonces digamos que a partir de hoy ya son pareja Joey y Lisa-(Se miran) Lisa-Claro! Greg-Esooo!! (Música) Joey-I gotta say something I've been thinking about. I can't wait to lay around with you. And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself. Joey y Lisa-It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies. Do you feel the same way too? If every single second could last that much longer. Would you hold me? Joey y Lisa con los Alumnos (Alumnos) -And kiss me again underneath the moonlight. You're more than a friend, (oh). I knew it from the first sight, (yeah). Hold me, feel my heart beat. Put your arms around me. Lisa-And kiss me again. And kiss me again. Joey-I gotta say I wasn't expecting you To come this way and fall into my arms. And now i know I can't deny this feeling any longer. Joey y Lisa-I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you. Crack a smile, I just can't lose. At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you. Joey y Lisa con los Alumnos (Alumnos)-So, kiss me again underneath the moonlight. You're more than a friend, (oh.) I knew it from the first sight, (yeah.) Hold me, feel my heart beat. Put your arms around me. Lisa-And kiss me again. Joey-I can't let you go, can't let you float away. Lisa- 'cause that would be a mistake. Joey y Lisa (Con los Alumnos)-I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste. (No, no, no, no) (Alumnos-No, no, no, no) Joey y Lisa con los Alumnos (Alumnos)-And kiss me again underneath the moonlight. You're more than a friend, (oh.) I knew it from the first sight, (yeah.) Hold me, feel my heart beat. Put your arms around me. Hold me, feel my heart beat. And put your arms around. And kiss me again, and again, and again. Oh, kiss me again. (Aplauden) ............................... A la mañana siguiente La escena muestra a un chico abriendo su casillero y sacando unos libros, su nombre era Yael Young, en eso llega su mejor amigo, de su misma altura, este se llamaba Axel Wings. Axel-(Juan Carlos Flores) Hey amigo que llegaremos tarde Yael-(Cristobal Orellana) Pues vamos (Cierra su casillero y comienzan a caminar) Planes para esta noche, mejor amigo? Axel-No lo sé, ya no ha habido tantas cosas interesantes aquí en New York desde la Convención de Anime Yael-...Esa convención valió la pena, había cosas muy bonitas Axel-Como las mochilas de Pokemón :D Yael-Ahí tenían Esferas del Dragón falsas :D Axel-Peluches de Totoro :D Yael-Mangas de Death Note :D Axel-Posters de Naruto :D Yael-Y figuritas de Miku Hatsune :D Axel-Comienzo a creer que debimos comprar más cosas en esa convención .-. Yael-Tienes razón .-. ...Entonces deberíamos ahorrar para poder comprar todas esas cosas el próximo año :D Axel y Yael-Siiii :D (Chocan los 5 :D) Los dos amigos caminaron al salón y se sentaron en su mesa habitual de esa clase, Skylart y Shannon llegaron al salón y se sentaron detrás de ellos, como siempre. Axel-Hola Skylart, hola Shannon, qué haciendo :D? Yael-Oigan, escuchamos que su amigo Myron cumplió 17 años e hizo una fiesta Skylart-Claro chicos, porqué lo dicen? Axel-Porque no recibimos invitación Shannon-Emm chicos, no queremos ofenderlo, ya que tenemos clases juntos creemos que son buenas personas, pero la fiesta era para personas cercanas a nosotros Axel y Yael-(Se miran) Yael-Hijo de puta (Susurra) Skylart-Perdona? Yael-Así que no les mencionó?...Hace unas semanas cuando estaba organizando su fiestesita, yo y Axel lo buscamos y le pedimos si podíamos entrar a su Club Glee Shannon-Bueno, pero... Axel-Exacto! Y nos dijo que en su fiesta cantemos una canción como audición para ver si eramos aceptados, dijo que el nos daría la dirección de cuando sería la fiesta Skylart-Cual es el problema si... Axel y Yael-Nos puso la dirección equivocada!! Skylart y Shannon- -.-''' Axel-Nos mandó al otro lado de la ciudad, en un callejón, a una casa donde se reunian gigolós!! Yael-En cuanto entramos se nos acercaban como locos acosadores, nos arrebataron nuestras partituras, y se las pusieron en sus miembros como si fueran pre— Axel- (Lo interrumpe) Dijimos que no entraríamos en detalles sobre eso...Nos preguntaron si eramos vírgenes y mayores de edad! Yael-Además que muchos de ellos me ofrecieron millones de dólares por ella, y un bono extra por mi hermoso cabello! Axel-Tenemos cara de ser gigolós vírgenes?!! Skylart y Shannon-....... Shannon-Ustedes dos aparentan más ser novios .-. Axel y Yael-Qué?!! D: Yael-Estoy harto de que todos nos pregunten si somos novios, desde los 13 años nos preguntan! Skylart-Desde que edad se conocen? Axel y Yael-13 años ñ.ñ Axel-Cuando lo conocí, él estaba obsesionado con Miku Hatsune y me comenzó a meter más en el royo del Anime, tengan cuidado, él les arruinlará la vida (Ríen) Yael-Axel, tu nunca cambias Axel y Yael comenzaron a sacar algunas cosas de sus mochilas antes de que ocmenzara la clase, a Yael se le cayó un libro y cuando estaba a punto de recogerlo, Andrew iba llegando y lo pateó lejos de su banca. Yael-Muérete Andrew!! Andrew-Oh cuanto lo siento, pensaba que después de todo eras invisible Axel-Oye, recuerda que si te metes con mi mejor amigo, te metes conmigo, y te advierto que no quieres ser víctima de mi furia! Andrew-Uuy, estoy temblando de miedo (Se sienta en una banca un poco lejos de ellos) Shannon-(Levanta su libro y se lo da) Yael-Muchas gracias Shannon, que amable Axel-Odio a ese tipo, lo conocemos desde el primer día de la preparatoria Skylart-En serio? Axel-Sí, por desgracia, lo sé, es tan insoportable, cree que todo gira alrededor de él, y las chicas lo aman Yael-Bueno, a excepción de las chicas de las que él está enamordado Axel-(Ríe) Sí, tienes razón, siempre se enamora de chicas de las que no está al alcanze Axel y Yael-Jajajajaja xD Skylart-Por dios (Ríe) entonces... Aún quieren entrar al Club Glee, con nosotros ñ.ñ? Axel y Yael-........ .-. .................. (Suena la campana) En el salón del coro Skylart-Porqué...hiciste eso Myron? Myron-No iba a dejar que unos desconocidos fueran a mi fiesta...y me dan miedo los Otakus Yael-Sabes qué? Hubiera preferido un "Lo siento, no son bienvenidos a mi fiesta" a que nos hayas mandado a un lugar que me dejó traumas psicológicos Myron-Lo siento, quería hacerles un favor, pensé que porque son gays les gustaría ese lugar Yael-Que no somos gays maldita sea!!! Axel-Porqué todos piensan eso de nosotros, somos mejores amigos, que dos hombres no pueden ser solo mejores amigos y no novios?! Spnecer-En serio? Yo si pensaba que eran gays, están casi todo el tiempo juntos Axel y Yael- ¬¬ Skylart-Esto pasará, ellos dos harán audición para el Club Glee, y veremos si de verdad cantar es lo suyo para que los aceptemos Axel y Yael-Ok :D Axel-(Lo toma de los hombros) Amigo, tenemos que cantar una canción especial para este momento Yael-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya sé de que canción hablas :D Axel-Chicos...vamos a cantar una canción con la que nos sentimos identificados, no pueden burlarse de nosotros, ok? Nos trae muchos recuerdos y es buena canción Yael-Dale! Comienza la música y todos reconocen la canción, sus rostros cambiaron a una expresión de asombro, porque esa canción tenía tiempo que no la escuchaban. Axel-I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause Axel con Katherine y Madison-I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Teach pokémon to understand The power that's inside Axel (The Harmony New Yorkers)-(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all) It's you and me (Con Katherine y Madison-I know it's my destiny) (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend (Con Katherine y Madison-In a world we must defend) (Pokémon!) A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokémon! (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah! Yael-Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Yael con Katherine y Madison-Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, yeah Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream Yael (The Harmony New Yorkers)-(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all) It's you and me (Con Katherine y Madison-I know it's my destiny) (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend (Con Katherine y Madison-In a world we must defend) (Pokémon!) A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all (Pokémon!) Gotta catch 'em all (Música) Axel-Gotta catch 'em all! Yael-Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah! Axel y Yael (The Harmony New Yorkers)-(Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all) It's you and me (Con Katherine y Madison-I know it's my destiny) (Pokémon!) Ooh, you're my best friend (Con Katherine y Madison-In a world we must defend) (Pokémon!) A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokémon, gotta catch 'em Gotta catch'em all! (Pokémon!) (Aplauden)